


Burgstead: Undercover

by SlytherinPrincess926



Category: Chicago PD (TV), NCIS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPrincess926/pseuds/SlytherinPrincess926
Summary: #Burgstead
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Jethro Gibbs, Jay Halstead & Nick Torres, Kim Burgess & Ellie Bishop, Kim Burgess/Jay Halstead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Kim’s P.O.V.

Hank has asked me and Jay to come in earlier than normal for a briefing for an assignment. I had no idea what the assignment was, or why he wanted me and Jay. Jay and I weren’t normally partners. When I enter Voight’s office Jay is already in there with him, along with another older man with grey hair.  
“Great Kim you’re here. Take a seat.” I sat down next to Jay giving him a look asking if he knew anything. He just shook his head.  
“This is NCIS special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. We know each other from a joint investigation. This is his case so I’m gonna let him explain it.” NCIS? Why was a special agent from DC in Chicago? I look over at Jay who seems to have the same questions I have.  
“One week ago a NCIS agent, who was a Detective for CPD, was leading an attack with his partner on a gang that had killed a naval officer. The agent was shot and killed as soon as he got into his position while his partner was supposed to be with him, but he was found on the other side of the building without a scratch on him. After further investigation one of our techs decoded strange emails between the partner and other lower agents along with someone who we believe is the leader. We want you to go undercover as NCIS agents who just got reassigned. You will be each other’s partners. This will allow you both to easily help with other teams’ cases or use the cover of working your own. The only people at the agency who will know who you really are my team and the director. If you take the assignment. This isn’t your jurisdiction, and you do have the choice because this most likely will be a longer assignment.” I look over at Jay who is already looking at me. It would give me space from Adam and Hailey, who I had just found out are together. He nods at me and I nod back. I look back at Hank and Gibbs who are smirking slightly.  
“We’ll do it, but why did you pick us?” Adam’s better at going undercover, and maybe Kevin too.  
“You two are the best we got. This isn’t an undercover op as much as it’s an investigation.” Hank Voight just said we were the best. That’s praise. I try not to smile too much.  
“With that being said I need to be heading back to DC. You two are set to leave at midnight, and then have tomorrow to settle into your apartment. The director also wanted to apologize for it only being one apartment for the two of you. It was the best we could find in such short notice.” With that he nodded towards all of us, and left.  
“Because of the assignment you two have today to pack and get your covers together before you leave on the plane. Because of the distance and there should be nothing connecting you to Chicago you can go by your first names, but change your last. You will have time when you’re there to get the details in order. Any questions?” Jay and I look at each other, and I then look towards the squad room where Antonio already was.  
“What will the team be told?” That was the first time that Jay has spoken since I’ve arrived.  
“They will be told that you both are on an undercover op. They won’t know where except for Antonio. You two should probably go before the rest of them get here, but Kim could you hang back a minute.” What did he need?  
“Yeah Sarge.”   
“While you’re in DC I want you to give Nicole and Zoe my number if they need anything.” He really was a softy when he wanted to be. Don’t tell him I said that.  
“I will Voight. Thank you.” He just nods at me as my cue to leave. Luckily it was still pretty early when I left the precinct after promising Antonio that I would be safe.With that I was off to pack, and then meet Jay to discuss our assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim’s P.O.V.

We had just gotten off the plane, and Jay volunteered to get our luggage while I got us some breakfast so I’m playing catch up. After I left the precinct I went to my apartment to pack, and then Jay texted me asking if I wanted to come over when I was ready because his apartment was closer to the airport. Once I got to his place we created our cover stories.   
We were transferred from the Great Lakes office, and our names are Kim Henry and Jay Matthews. It was actually fun picking out our own cover names. Matthews for Jay because Matthew is his middle name. Mine was a little bit harder because my middle name could never pass for a last name. Then, Jay stupidly said I should do Voight because Hank is basically my father. We decided against it, but went with his first name just for the joke. That was really it. On the plane we just went over some of the smaller details. We both didn’t really sleep on the plane. We would doze off for a couple minutes now and again, but that was it. You’d think that I’d be comfortable on planes. Nope. I start to see Jay coming towards me with both of our bags. We didn’t pack too much because we figured that we could get what we needed later.   
“Hey what did you get for breakfast?” Of course he was worrying about food. I mean I am too. We sort of skipped dinner so we were hungry.  
“I got you a bacon, egg, and cheese on a bagel with coffee with a little bit of sugar, and I got the same thing except my coffee has some creamer in it too.” We swap things. I get my suitcase, and he gets his breakfast. We take a seat just so that we can eat our food before finding the car that is supposedly waiting for us.   
After a couple of times getting lost we finally got to our apartment. It seemed to be in a good neighborhood. When we get inside it’s already decorated, and furnished. It’s an open concept with the living room and the kitchen combined being slightly divided by the kitchen’s peninsula. There are two doors in the hallway. The right one was the bathroom with a shower tube, and the left one was the bedroom. With a king sized bed. There was a closet in the bedroom as well which was nice. Jay had sort of followed me as I explored. We had found this comfortable silence when we had finally found the apartment.   
“You can take the bed.” Of course he has to go be more chivalry. There was no way I was letting him take the couch.  
“You’re not taking the couch the whole time we are here, and if you are going to refuse to let me take the couch then we can share.” He looked like he was going to fight, but chose not too. He hasn’t really been his normal self since Erin left. I mean she basically just left him without a word. He probably hasn’t even talked about it because we all sort of just moved on. Not only was he going to ask her to marry him, but she was also his partner.   
“Hey Jay are you ok with Erin leaving and all.” We weren’t really close. I mean I knew that he had my back, and hopefully he knew that I had his, but that’s a work relationship. The only time that we had really interacted outside of work was at Maggie’s, and that was with everyone.  
“Yeah I’m fine. I mean I just wished that maybe she could’ve talked to me before making the decision, but I can’t change that.” Of course he was down in the dumps. The girl that he wanted to become his wife had just left him without a second notice.  
“Maybe it’s for the best. She obviously wasn’t in the right mindset at the time. She just has to work on herself.” He seemed to perk up at that. Mission accomplished.   
“Alright now do you want to watch some tv, and maybe play cards while we go over the details.”  
That was how we spent the day. For lunch we ordered pizza and then reheated the pizza for dinner. We both decided to go to bed around 8 and were both knocked out by 8:30. Tomorrow would be our first day on the job.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim’s P.O.V.

There’s so much orange. Most of the walls were painted orange, and then to add to the brightness there was the roof window.   
“I might have to start wearing sunglasses with all this light.” Jay looked over at me with a slight smile while I just nodded. I looked around, and saw Gibbs over in what seemed like one of these places' team rooms. I nudged Jay over to where Gibbs was. When he saw us he nodded towards the director’s office. I guess that is where his team is going to be briefed on who we are. Jay and I walk towards the office, and are greeted by Director Lance when we get up there.  
“Jay, Kim, come on in. The team should be on their way up once they get the three on the lower levels.” He opened the door for us to go in. It wasn’t as bright as the rest of the place so that might be a good thing.   
The rest of the team was in the office in a couple of minutes. There was Gibbs, a light brown haired man, a blonde woman, a darker hair man, a brunette who was dressed a little bit more professionally then the others, a dark curly haired woman in a lab coat, a brown curly haired man in a lab coat, and an older man with a bow tie all looking at Jay and I a little like they were observing us. Probably doing that same thing that Jay and I just did to them.  
Jay and Kim you’ve already met special agent Gibbs. This is special agents Timothy McGee, Eleanor Bishop, and Nick Torres; our NCIS historian Donald Mallard or also known as Ducky; Jack Sloane our Forensic Psychologist; Kasie Hines our Forensic Scientist; and Jimmy Palmer our ME. Everyone this is Kim and Jay from Chicago PD. Once he said Chicago PD it was like a light clicked for them. They were already briefed and knew our new last names. We had texted them to Gibbs, but they didn’t know anymore of our back story to try and keep up the impression of us never meeting before. The older man, Ducky, was the first one to make his way over.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you both. I’m Ducky, and if either of you need me I’m just downstairs. Thank you for helping us out with this.” He shook both of our hands, and after he stepped back the rest followed. You could tell that they were all like a family, and it was like they were accepting us. Maybe it’s the perk of having a larger team, but we’re not really a part of their team. At least not when we’re here. When we’re here Jay is my team. I’m pretty sure I lucked out.   
“Alright well you two should probably get started. Gibbs and his team are working on a case, and should probably get back to it.” With that we all left. On their way out the director gave us the room number that we were going to be working in. When we got there it had two desks with computers, a couple filing cabinets, and a loveseat. There was also a coffee maker. This wasn’t going to be too bad.  
“So what do you want to get started on first?” Jay was already at his desk getting into the computer.  
“We should probably start by doing a background check on his partner to see if his past has anything to do with it.” He just nodded, and with that we worked on our own background check for the rest of the day before we went back to the apartment.  
When we got back it was then that I checked my actual phone, and saw that Adam has tried to call me multiple times. Along with two from Kevin.   
“Do you think they’ll be ok?” Jay had just gotten back from getting pizza, and was getting out plates. He looked up at me and smiled slightly.  
“I think they’ll be fine without us for a little while.” That just made me smile slightly as I walked over to him.  
“Yeah.” Jay looked over at me, frowning slightly, while he handed me my plate.  
“Are you ok with the whole Hailey and Adam thing.” Now he was turning the tables. He talked to me so I might as well talk to him.  
“I think so. I mean it wasn’t working out, and he moved on. It’s just weird that it was with someone that we work with.” He just nodded as we both went to go sit down on the couch.  
“Alright, now let's get out that pack of cards. I’m sure I can beat you this time.” I just laughed a little before going to get the cards. There was no way he was beating me.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay’s P.O.V.  
We had been undercover for 2 weeks now. Kim and I worked together really well which surprised me as to why we haven’t noticed this before. I’ve never worked this well with someone so quickly to be partnered up with them. We were at this diner that Gibbs’ team normally met up at because a week ago we helped them with a case, and on one of the mornings we ended up eating there for breakfast. Let’s just say Kim fell in love with the place, and now basically begs to go there before heading into the office. It was Friday, and I’m pretty sure Kim is going to make Fridays apple pie for breakfast. Considering that it was our second Friday in DC and Kim had somehow convinced me to get apple pie with her for breakfast both times. It wasn’t that hard Elaine’s apple pie was too good.  
“Why isn’t there a place like this in Chicago?” Kim had just eaten the last bite of her pie so we were waiting for our coffee for work.  
“There is a diner in Canaryville, but instead of pie it’s milkshakes.” Her eyes lit up while Elaine handed us our coffee, and we started to make our way out to our car to get to HQ.  
“When we get back to Chicago we are so going there.” Kim looked over at me from the passenger seat, and I knew that as soon as we got to Chicago we would be going there. One of the best things about Kim is that she let me drive.  
“Oh are we.” She nodded in my direction while we both showed our badge to the security at the front of base.  
“Of course we are Jay. You actually thought that you’d get rid of me, and diner breakfast, then you have another thing coming mister.”   
“No of course not. Though my health might not like you after so many pies and milkshakes.” We were now in the elevator to go up to the main floor where our office area was. We had started by going over to say hi to Gibbs’ team, whom I guess didn’t have a case because they were doing paperwork. Out of all of his team we get along best with Bishop and Torres: probably because we had a lot in common with them. After we said hi, and I was able to drag Kim away from whatever she was talking about with Bishop we went to our office area. We were now trying to see who we can prove isn’t a part of it, and then dial down on the people who we can’t eliminate. You might be wondering why they haven’t been arrested yet. Well the partner’s agent isn’t the top guy so we’re working on cutting off the head so it can’t come back. On one of our first days on the assignment we discovered that the guy was communicating with other people who are higher up on the totem pole.  
We spent the entire day doing background checks, and making calls to verify background checks. By the time that it was time to go home we had eliminated three agents. It was going to take time, but we would get this case closed. While in the car Kim ordered Chinese while I drove back to the apartment, and picked it up. When we got back I got out the plates, and Kim got the food out of the bags. We had easily gotten into this routine in the morning and night. After we ate we sat on the couch, and Kim picked out a movie to watch.   
Half way through the movie her actual phone went off with another text. We were allowed to keep our phones on us, but couldn’t send texts back except to Hank. When she looked at it her whole attitude changed.   
“What is it?” Kim looked over at me before putting her head on my shoulder. That had become our way of just being there for each other without either of us being uncomfortable.  
“We’re not gonna be able to go home for Christmas are we?”  
“No, I don’t think we are, Kim. You ok.” The hardest part of being here was that we couldn’t see our family, but at least we had each other.  
“Yeah. I mean I know it’s a part of the assignment. I don’t regret taking the assignment because he deserves justice, and I want to give him and his family that. It’s just the first time that I’m not gonna see Zoe on the holidays.” It was probably easier for me because I had been deployed over the holidays, and I only really had Will.   
“When we get back we’ll just have to have our own Christmas. Hey the good thing is we don’t have to deal with Chicago winter.”  
“Oh my god, our backs will be saved from shoveling snow.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jay’s P.O.V.

It was 4 am on Christmas Day, and I was already up. Kim and I agreed not to do any gifts, and I didn’t, but she never said anything about making her breakfast in bed. I also asked Bishop and Torres for some movie suggestions as a way to keep her distracted, and also got a lot of different board games along with the ingredients to make cookies. I know that this might sort of be unexpected for me to go this far, but I could tell that she was taking not being able to see Zoe pretty hard. I was at least used to being away from home when I was in the Army.  
I had the whole day planned out: wake her up with breakfast, movies, and I got stuff to make a lot of hot chocolate. I was going to talk to Gibbs about trying to find a way to talk to our family, but a really big case came up and I decided against it.   
At 6 am I decided to go in and wake her up with breakfast because she is an earlier riser than me. That was another surprise about her.   
I should’ve gone in a couple minutes earlier because she was already starting to stir. I also realized that she had taken up most of the bed.  
“Jay what’s that smell.” Kim was already sitting up, and had her eyes on the tray in my hands.  
“Merry Christmas, I know we said no presents, but this is for both of us so move over.” I put the tray of food in the middle of the bed, and then laid down next to her.  
After breakfast we ended up watching the Miracle on 34th Street, and then Kim decided that instead of watching more Christmas movies she wanted to have a Star Wars marathon. That is how I found myself watching A New Hope with Kim slowly nodding off. She would slowly fall asleep, and would then wake herself back up. Kim kept doing it throughout the whole movie, and finally fell asleep with 30 minutes left.   
Now with the movie over I turn off the tv, and debate on whether or not I should move her or not. After seeing exactly how her neck was placed I knew I had to move her, or else she would definitely wake up with a crick in her neck. I start to lightly shake her.  
“Kim...wake up...Kim...Kim...wake up” After shaking her for almost a minute she finally opens her eyes.  
“Jay...what’s going on?”  
“You fell asleep. Come on let’s get you to bed.” I have to pull her up slightly to get her up. Luckily we both were still in the clothes that we slept in last night so she could just go right back to sleep. I dragged her into our bedroom, and before long we were both lying down.  
We were both on our sides of the bed, and I thought she was already asleep. That was before she turned over to face me.  
“Hey Jay?”  
“Yeah”  
“Thanks for today.”  
“Anytime”


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This takes place during “The Last Link” of NCIS

Jay’s P.O.V.  
“Jay, Kim, Gibbs needs you two to work with his team for this case.” I guess we weren’t going to be working on our case afterall today.  
“Of course, director.” It was weird. Usually Gibbs was the one to tell us when he needed us, not Vance. Something was up; Kim felt it too, I could tell. We both shared a look before grabbing our gear to head to the main squad room. When we got up there Gibbs was nowhere to be seen, but Torres, Bishop, and McGee were there. Bishop eating those nasty chips; she got Kim hooked, and now her favorite thing was mixing them with my BBQ chips.   
“Hey, what are you guys doing here?” So Nick at least didn’t realize that we were supposed to be here. Kim went right to where Bishop was, who surprisingly had another bag of those nasty things.   
“Vance said that Gibbs wanted us to work the case.”  
“Gibbs isn’t here.” What? He never left in the middle of a case.  
“Alright well what do you guys need help with.” They caught us up, saying that they were getting a warrant to get a vending machine. Why is it that we never had normal cases? 

A couple hours later

Well we solved the case. Kasey ended up getting electrocuted along the way: she’s fine now. Deegan ended up just being the image, and our man Peaches was the real ring leader. Now, Torres, Bishop, Kim, and I were all in the squad room; the girls still eating those nasty chips.   
“Should they even be eating those? They were from the drug vending machine.” Torres and I were over at his desk just watching the two scarf down chip after chip while talking. I didn’t know where Gibbs was, in fact I didn’t even think that he was still here, but then this older man came out from the elevator: both Torres and Bishop popped up.  
“Mr. Sydney, what are you doing here?” He came strolling in, and went to sit on McGee’s desk.  
“I’m just waiting for Jethro. Do you know where he is?” I guess he was still here.  
“He’s probably just finishing something up with Vance. Do you need anything?” That was the first time that he really directed his attention towards the girls, and me and Torres. The girls were on the floor so he probably didn’t see them, and he probably assumed that I was McGee because he was slightly shocked when he saw Kim and I.  
“An introduction would be nice.” He directed it straight at Nick who stood a little bit straighter.  
“Mr. Sydney, this is Special Agents Kim Henry and Jay Matthews.” Kim shook his hand first, and then I did, but before I let go he looked me dead in the eyes.  
“Army or Marines?” Huh  
“I’m sorry.” He looked at me like I was dumb. I looked at Kim, and she was definitely a little on edge.  
“The haircut along with the handshake so what branch did you serve in: Army or Marines?” How the hell could he tell that I served just by my haircut. True I haven’t really changed it, but still.  
“Army Ranger, sir, I served two tours in Afghanistan.” I doubt that this was the best thing for our cover, but I just couldn’t lie to him.   
“Army Corporal World War 2” I guess that's why. Kim gave me a hesitant look, which I probably returned. Thankfully before any questions could be asked GIbbs swooped in out of nowhere, and took Mr. Sydney away. Kim and I left a couple of minutes after them. We didn’t really talk about the whole thing with Mr. Sydney. I never really talked about my time in the army. The only one I ever really talked about it was with Mouse.  
I had been on the couch, watching a rerun of a Cubs game, when Kim came in from taking a shower. She just sat herself down next to me and slightly put her head on my shoulder.   
“I’m not surprised that he was able to put you.” She just looked at me with her innocent doe eyes. Damn it she’s getting too good at using them.  
“Why’s that?”  
“It’s part of who you are Jay. Doesn’t matter if you tell everyone you meet or no one at all. It’s a part of who you are. A part that only people who have served could understand.”   
“Kim Burgess you are pretty amazing.” I was definitely glad that we both took this assignment. I certainly hope that this friendship continues when we go back to Chicago.  
“I know, you’re pretty great too.”


End file.
